1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surfactant compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to fatty acid amide surfactant compositions prepared by reacting polyoxyalkyeneamine residues or bottoms products with dicarboxylic acids and esters thereof and fatty acids and esters thereof. The solid products of this invention can be shaped or molded as surfactant bars, toys or other useful articles.
Triethylene and tetraethylene glycol diamines may be continuously produced from glycols catalytically. The triethylene glycol diamine and tetraethylene glycol diamine products are known under the trade names JEFFAMINE.RTM. EDR-148 amine and JEFFAMINE.RTM. EDR-192 amine, respectively, as made by Texaco Chemical Co. These materials are useful as intermediates in the preparation of hydrophilic nylon resins, and as epoxy curing agents. However, in the production of polyethylene glycol diamine, there are also produced significant quantities of bottoms products or residues, and it would be beneficial if uses for these materials could be discovered.
2. Prior Art
Surfactant compositions, either in liquid or solid form, have long been used for washing the human body, laundering clothing, cleaning kitchenware, and for a variety of other cleaning operations. Solid surfactant compositions in the form of solid bars represent a convenient means of dispensing a surface active agent at the point of use. Solid bars having additional components therein, such as abrasives, etc., to enhance the cleaning qualities of the bar, are described in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,320 describes a detergent bar consisting of a solid, water-soluble detergent such as a condensation product of an epoxide such as ethylene oxide with a fatty acid or fatty acid amide held in a solid matrix of a sintered thermoplastic resin such as polypropylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,444 describes a washing composition consisting essentially of a surface-active detergent composition and from 0.1 to 20 percent of a water-soluble polyamide reaction product of a polyalkyleneamine and a polycarboxylic acid having 2 to 10 carbon atoms such as oxalic acid, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,902 describes a detergent composition containing 0.1 to 20 weight percent of a water-soluble salt of a free carboxyl group containing polyamide where the acid and amide radicals, respectively, are derived from tricarboxylic and tetracarboxylic acids and diamines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,090 describes water-soluble polyamides having ether linkages in the polymer chain comprised of (A) an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid such as adipic acid, (B) up to about 25 mole percent of a nine carbon aliphatic dicarboxylic acid, and (C) an (alkyleneoxy) bis (propylamine). These polyamides are useful as sizing agents, coatings and adhesives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,746 describes a detergent bar consisting of 5 to 95 weight percent of a water-soluble polyamide or polyester with a surface active agent as a major portion of the balance. Polyamides prepared from an acid, such as adipic or glutaric acid, and a diamine, such as an alkylene glycol diamine, are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,167 describes a washing polymer prepared by mixing, while heating, a polymeric fat acid polyamide and a fatty acid compound such as the diethanolamide of a fatty acid. These soluble washing polymers can be readily used in the form of washing bars, soft gels, etc.